To meet the high-speed development of the Internet service and the mobile communications, an ultrahigh requirement is proposed on the capacity and the extensibility of the core router of the backbone network. For example, in the telecommunication process of the IP network, the ultrahigh requirement is proposed on the aspects such as, the capacity, security and reliability, multi-service bearing capacity of a high-end core router. The core router of the backbone network need to be of an excellent extensibility and upgrading capability to adapt to the trends of changeability and rapid development of the Internet. The network may be attacked to become paralyzed while bringing convenience to people. Because the TCP/IP for constructing the Internet lacks security, the network security becomes an actual problem having to be faced. The network may be attacked in various ways, including packet interception, IP address spoofing, source route attack, port scanning, Denial of Service (DoS) attack, application layer attack and the like; in addition, the reliability and the line security of the network are also an important problem.
A cluster-based router in the related arts has some problems: for example, all the packets in the cluster-based router are transmitted through a same channel, including a control message and a protocol packet. The control message is an internal control plane message of the cluster-based router and has a higher priority and a higher requirement on the transmission reliability than that of the protocol packet. With the wide application of the network, more protocol packets appear, and some attacked packets may enter into the network due to the existence of network attack. Therefore, the number of the protocol packets may increase sharply, and the bandwidth of the control plane message may be occupied when the traffic of the protocol packets increases; accordingly, the control plane message may be congested or discarded, and the running of the whole system may be affected once one control plane message is discarded. Sometimes, there may be many control plane messages in the cluster-based router, which may affect the transmission of the protocol packet. Therefore, the reliability and security of the cluster-based router may be reduced when the control message and the protocol packet are transmitted in the same channel.